It Must Be A Ranger Thing
by Scrittrice Matilda
Summary: ...To be addicted to coffee. When the coffee is all gone, the rangers have a slight freak out. Halt, Jenny, Pauline, Alyss, Crowley, Gilan, and Will go on a humorous and very frustrating adventure in order to find some coffee left. Kind of companion to Lover of Coffee and Honey.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranger's Apprentice series, John Flanagan does. I wouldn't be writing this one-shot if I did own RA or any story for that matter.

Warning: OOCness and failed attempts at being funny.

Author's Note: This is kind of a sequel or companion to Lover of Coffee and Honey. Some people asked me to write a sequel or something similar, so take this! Okay, I know I haven't posted anything for Ranger's Apprentice for a while, so be glad I posted this. I have to admit that I'm kind of embarrassed by LoCaH, so I needed to make a better one-shot. Anyways, enjoy!

Song I listened to while writing: The Best Day of My Life - By American Authors

Enjoy

...

It Must Be A Ranger Thing…

…To Be Addicted To Coffee

"It's done," announced Will as he gracefully balanced the tray in one hand. He was grinning cheerfully as he walked to his guests, who were watching Will in slight amazement. Well, some of them were. Others were getting ready to scold him for being so carefree about handling the tray.

"Idiot Apprentice, what do you think you're doing, being so careless with the coffee tray? You could trip and spill the coffee, and then it would be wasted. Have I not taught you any manners?" Halt scolded his apprentice, his dark eyes were narrowed. He was scowling at Will, who was just smiling back at his mentor, use to the treatment.

"Of course you have, Halt. But it's fine, no need to be so worried over the precious coffee. I've done this many times, the only reason I don't spill the coffee is probably because Alyss is rubbing off on me." Will joked as he was about to set the tray down before realizing he forgot something.

"Oops! Forgot the most important part, the honey! Be right back," exclaimed Will, leaving his guests in silence. He quickly re-entered the kitchen to grab the bottle of honey that sat on the counter. It was shaped as a bear that held a fake honey cone.

He picked it up, making sure not to get honey on him. He spun around, not paying any attention to his surroundings as he hummed. Will yelped when he ran into a person. The coffee tray slipped out of his hand and the honey bottle fell to the ground.

Scalding hot coffee spills on Will's right arm, the one that held the tray, as he noticed who he ran into. "Gilan! You made me spill the coffee!" Apparently that was the magic saying for the other rangers.

Five other people entered the kitchen to find Gilan shrugging apologetically to Will, who was glaring at the sink. In the sink was four cups that were empty, the coffee had went down the drain. Crowley, Halt, and Will shot glares at Gilan who was staring at the sink sheepishly.

"Sorry guys. Can't you just make more, Will?" Gilan asked. Will nodded, picking the honey bottle up. He set it on the counter as he wiped his arms of coffee.

"Yeah, I can-" Will froze for a second, horror in his eyes.

"That was the last of the coffee powder," he whispered, his eyes wide with panic.

Then, the kitchen's temperature dropped considerably low as the four rangers looked at the sink. Alyss, Jenny, and Pauline were confused. Why was it such a bad thing? It was just coffee, not a big deal. They could just buy some more coffee right now. Jenny voiced the females' thoughts.

"Why is it such a big deal? Why don't you just buy some more?" Jenny's words made the rangers turn to her. She ducked at the all of the incredulous stares, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Because it's coffee!" Apparently, that was a good enough answer to the rangers because all of them were nodding.

"It's evening, and the next coffee supply doesn't come till next week. Others most likely have finished off the coffee at stores," explained Will, who was now picking the cups up and washing them. Gilan was helping him in guilt for spilling the coffee. Halt and Crowley were fighting…like always.

"I never got why you liked the damned honey. It's sickly sweet and ruins the coffee," says Crowley as he glared at the honey bottle, which he had in his grasp. He was searching it, then squeezing the contents into the trashcan, much to Halt's annoyance.

"Just because you're my boss doesn't mean I'm not afraid to castrate you for touching my property, Crowley," warned Halt as he took a step forward, managing to look intimidating. Crowley scoffed before dumping the whole bottle into the the trash.

"Whatever Halt, you're all bark no bite," taunted Halt's friend who narrowed his eyes at Halt. Halt just stepped closer, ready to punch his friend before Alyss interrupted.

"How ungentleman-like of you, Halt and Crowley," Alyss softly scolded. "Shouldn't you be helping Gilan and Will with washing the coffee cups? It's quite rude not to." Alyss gracefully raised an eyebrow at the two arguing rangers. Jenny giggled behind her hand and Pauline was secretly smiling at the stunned men.

Will decided to help his mentor and boss out. "It's fine Alyss, Gil and I are almost finished. When we're done, we can look for some coffee." Alyss accepted the excuse smoothly, tilting her head in acknowledgment.

"Very well, Will."

Gilan and Will finished their cleaning and they turned to their friends. "Shall we go and find some coffee, then?" Asked Will. Crowley, Halt, and Gilan nodded while the girls rolled their eyes.

"I don't get what's so good about coffee," muttered Jenny, and unfortunately for her, the others heard. Will gasped melodramatically before grasping his chest right where his heart is.

"You wound us coffee-lovers, my fair Lady Jenny!" Cried Will as he grinned at her. Jenny laughed at his little show, lightly smacking his shoulder.

"I agree with Jenny," says Pauline, looking at the rangers with an interested smile. Alyss agreed too, looking at Will curiously.

"Well, we have to find some coffee now! For the fair ladies of Araluen," exclaims Will before leading the group to the door, not before kissing Alyss's hand. Halt grumbled at his apprentice's idiocy while Gilan followed the boy's example, kissing Jenny's hand.

"Stupid apprentices," muttered Halt as he pulled his cloak on. Crowley just smiled at the younger rangers' antics. He remembered when he was a young ranger, early out of his apprenticeship. It was fun and peaceful, not having to worry about war and enemies. He knew it was tough to be a young teen during this time, with all of the war and problems going on. It was best that the two stay happy while they can.

"How about you stop being such a downer, Halt," says Crowley lightly. Halt glared at his friend, still angry at him for tossing his honey bottle into the rubbish bin. He growled in irritation before replying.

"How about you shut up, Crowley."

~RA~

"What do you mean you're all out!" Halt growled out as he slammed his hand onto the counter. the coffee shop owner looked absolutely terrified at the sight of the small, but dangerous ranger. He pointed a trembling finger to the coffee storage closet and flinched.

"We just finished. A man came in and bought the last bag," cried the coffee shop owner, looking like he wanted to pee his pants. Halt growled in anger again, slamming his knife into the counter dangerously close to the other man's hand. He leaned in closer and narrowed his raging eyes at the cowardly man.

"Who. Bought. The. Coffee?" Halt gritted out, threatening the man by twirling his saxe knife. The man yelped in fears and brought out a notepad. With a shaking hand, he slowly wrote the name of the man onto the paper. He handed it the scary ranger, only to recoil in fear when the small man snatched the paper.

Halt glare menacingly at the owner of the coffee shop before turning around and stalking out the door. Pauline and Alyss gave graceful, yet apologetic smiles. Jeny just sighed, dragging Gilan out of the shop before he did anything stupid.

"I'm sorry sir! Don't let him get to you, he's just unhappy about not getting his evening coffee," said Will cheerfully as he handed the man a couple of coins. The man just nodded meekly, almost wondering what the seemingly nice man would do to him. Apparently, Will read his mind.

"Oh don't worry, I won't do anything to you sir! In fact, I must be on my way before the others leave me in the dust," exclaimed Will as he dashed out of the shop, his cape flying behind him. As soon as the door slammed shut, the man sighed deeply in relief.

"God, rangers are terrifying!" Whispered the shaken store-owner. He wiped the sweat from his brow and prayed for his customer who had to deal with that man. The man named Halt.

"That stupid, good for nothing coffe shop owner," muttered Halt in rage, his fists clenched at his sides. That had been the tenth shop they had visited, and the answers had been the same. They were out, the stocks were gone. Of course, Halt could only take so much. Especially since his idiot apprentices decided to waste the preciou coffee by spilling it!

"Oh come one, Halt! You have to admit that this has been fun," says Will as he suddenly popped next to Gilan, scaring the ranger.

"Will!" Exclaimed Gilan as he grabbed his chest in shock. Will looked at him dryly, knowing that man was surprised at his sudden appearance. Suddenly. the younger man grinned.

"Gilan, how could you be so unobservant?" Mock-scolded Will, his hands on his hips. He gave a Halt-like glare at his brother-like figure and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Will, you can't just go popping up here and there!"

"I'm a ranger, Gilan. And so are you." Will's annoyed voice was enough to cause Jenny to crack up. She started wiping tears away from her face before looking at Gilan and Will again, then laughed again.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you two are so funny!" Exclaimed Jenny as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to hold in her laughter. Will joined in with Jenny and started cracking up too, ignoring the incredulous stares he got from the others.

"You know she is laughing at you and Gilan right?" Asked Crowley, only to roll his eyes at Will's reply. Will nodded, a large grin on his face as he calmed down. He patted Jenny's head with fondness, as though she was his younger sister who amused him.

"I know, but it's still funny," says Will as they approached a pub. It looked peaceful and inviting, a violin player was obviously performing. The song echoed from the pub all the way to where the group was standing.

"Well, let's go in," cries Gilan as he pushed the door open. The others followed him and were surprised to see that the place was quite decorative compared to the outside. The walls were painted with a pale yellow and the walls had pictures of the employees and the customers. The tables were made out of polished wood and the chairs had cushions for where you sat. The floor was polished and dark and the lighting was dim, as if they were trying to set a romantic feeling about the place.

The violinist was on a small stage, her eyes closed and fingers running elegantly over the strings, like water. The audience was small, but they were all entranced and having a good time. Some were dancing and some were just enjoying the show with a drink and meal.

Will peeked at the note that Halt had in his hand. The baker's hands had been trembling when writing, so the words were shaky and messy. Will squinted his eyes and saw the name Oliver Campbell written on the note.

Clapping resounded throughout the room as the violinist walked off the stage and towards the bar. She got behind the counter and started taking orders from customers. The group walked towards her, Halt intending to ask where this Oliver Campbell was.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Is there anything I can help you with?" The girl asked politely, a kind smile on her face as she started drying some wine glasses.

"Yes, is there a man here that goes by Oliver Campbell?" Asked Will immediately, making sure that Halt didn't scare the nice lady. The last thing they needed was a crying girl because Halt had insulted her.

The girl's smile widened and she nodded, leaving to the kitchen. After a few seconds, she came back with a man next to her. The man had a farmer's tan and wide grin on his face. He had blondish brown hair and dark eyes. Standing next to the girl, the pair of them looked like yin and yang.

Like the man, the violinist had a tan, but only a slight one. She had black hair that reached mid stomach followed by emerald green eyes. She was petite and looked fragile next to the lean, but strong man.

"This is Oliver Campbell, my brother-in-law. I'm Valentine Winslet, it's nice to meet all of you," says the violinist before whispering something to Oliver, who nodded.

"So, what is it that you folks need tonight?" Questioned Oliver as he stared at the odd group, some were wearing ranger cloaks and others had courier outfits on. It was weird to have Couriers and Ranger in their part of town, so being curious wasn't very surprising.

"Well, we wanted to know if you have any of that coffee you bought earlier left." Will says casually, giving the two a charming smile. The others knew that Will was the better choice when talking to strangers, his charismatic aura was calming. Apparently, his aura was enough to keep Oliver from freaking out about the strangers knowing what he did.

"I'm sorry, but I had Oliver buy the bag for my boyfriend, a soldier," says Valentine, an apologetic smile on her face. Will gave Halt and Crowley a look that said 'Don't you dare complain or glare'. They didn't.

"Well, do you think you could tell us who this soldier is, Valentine? We need the coffee, it's kind of an emergency."

"I guess," started Valentine, biting her lip as she put down the glass she had been cleaning. It was shining perfectly do to her drying it constantly. "My boyfriend's name is Arthur Lockwood, he is camped at the closest soldier station around here, which is only a minute walk from here."

"Thank you Valentine, Oliver. We'll be off now," says Will as he gave them another smile before leaving with the others. As soon as the door shut, Valentine and Oliver both shook their heads in amusement.

"What a peculiar group of people," states Valentine as she took a drink order from the guy sitting at the bar. Oliver grinned at her before messing her hair up.

"Tell me about it, Val."

~RA~

"Ugh! What does a ranger have to do to get some coffee around here?" Cries Gilan as he throws his hands up in the air. Will and Jenny roll their eyes at him, both muttering about him being melodramatic. Gilan just mock glares at them, huffing childishly.

"Whatever, we're here anyways." Will walks through the camp, checking the metal plates on each tents, searching for Arthur Lockwood. Alyss smiles at her friend before helping him, double checking each name plate Will passes by.

"It's this one." Jenny says, pointing to the last tent in the area she and Gilan were searching in. Everyone gathered near the tent, waiting for one of them to open the thing.

Jenny just sighs, pushing the tent flap to the side as she stepped in. The others followed her as she walked towards the man who was writing at his desk. The man looked up and tilted his head at them.

"Hello sir, are you by any chance Arthur Lockwood?" Asks Alyss as she curtsied to the soldier, who chuckled and nodded. He waved his hand and Alyss stood up gracefully.

"Yes I am, and no need to bow, courier. Now, why are you here?" Alyss explained to him their story, Will and Jenny chirping in when they could. After they finished the explanation, Arthus was grinning at them, his blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Well, that's quite the adventure you folks have had. I guess I have to continue this adventure by helping you. I'm sorry, but I gave most of the coffee to my men who finished. I did, however, give a cup of coffee to my little niece who is a daughter of a my brother, a farmer. He lives across from here, by the river. His name is George and his little girl is Ginny, they might have some coffee left."

Halt growled quietly, his aura darkening the small tent. Arthur just smiled at them and led them out of the tent. Will, Gilan, Jenny, and Alyss waved goodbye. Crowley was frowning in annoyance as he searched for the river that Arthur had mentioned.

"Over there." Crowley pointed to a big farmhouse that was right next to a rushing river. Will and Gilan were grinning, happily cheering about how they were going to get their precious coffee. Halt grumbled about how it was a relief that they were almost done. Crowley and Pauline rolled their eyes at Halt and Alyss and Jenny were chatting.

"So close," chanted Will, his cheery attitude still in place. Gilan nodded in agreement, a victorious grin on his face as they walked towards the farmhouse. It was now getting dark, and the group would have to hurry to get to the farmhouse before nightfall.

"Let's go get that coffee!"

~RA~

"What did you say brat?" Asked Gilan, his jaw hitting the ground and his eyes wide in disbelief. Ginny glared cutely at the man before sticking her tongue out at him.

"My name is Ginny, not brat! And I said that I threw that yucky powder into the river. When Uncle Arthur gave it to me, I thought it was hot cocoa, but no! He decided to give me that stupid coffee stuff! It's all gone." Ginny states with irritation, pointing to the rushing river. They all looked closely and saw that, indeed, the coffee was flowing through the water.

Will and Gilan dropped to their knees, wailing about the precious coffee. Crowley and Halt were glaring at the river. Pauline, Jenny, and alyss were snickering at the four males, who were all horrified.

"Precious coffee, wasted by little brat," whispered Gilan as he stared brokenly at the river. Ginny started yelling at Gilan, banging his head with a frying pan. Gilan's face had a nice conversation with the dirt below him.

"I am not a brat! I'm Ginny, G-I-N-N-Y!"

Alyss shook her head, hiding a smile behind the back of her hand. She looked at Jenny and her mentor, Pauline. "I don't get what the big deal is, do you?" She asked them, only to be answered with shaking heads.

They stared at the unconscious Gilan, fake-sobbing Will, and angry Crowley and Halt before speaking simultaneously.

"It must be a ranger thing."

~The End~

Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
